Malam Minggu Jean
by dvvow
Summary: Akan mengungkap kisah absdurd nan konyol, Jean Kirschtein, dan teman kostnya Connie Springer, beserta pembantunya Revaille dalam menghadapi setiap malam Minggunya.


Disclaimer: SNK by Hajime Isayama

Warning: OOC, AU, garing, typo, and absurd ._.

**Malam Minggu Jean by dvvow**

**Chapter One : Pembantu Baru Revaille**

Nama gue Jean Kirschtein, umur gue sekarang 24 tahun (sebenernya gue setengah fana setengah immortal, ada darah vampir keluarga Cullen di dalam tubuh gue) and gue udah jomblo selama...  
3 hari ?  
No.  
3 minggu ?  
Nope.  
3 bulan?  
Tidak tidak, hentikan tebak-tebakan konyol ini (!)  
Yang jelas gue itu udah ngejomblo akut selama...  
*drum rolls*  
**3 windu.**

Puas lo ? Gue gak ngerti kenapa setiap cewe yang coba gue deketin selalu menghindar dari gue. Apa gue bau ketek? Atau jangan-jangan muka gue mirip sama kuda? Cih! Gue itu the perfect package! Asal lo tahu ya, ibu gue pernah bilang kalo gue itu mirip sama Taylor Lautner. Cakep, six-pack, tinggi, lucu, bla bla bla. Yaa.. Walaupun nyokap muji gue waktu dia lagi sakaw. setidak-tidaknya gue rada miriplah sama dia.

.

.

.

Jadi hari ini, gue sama temen satu kontrakan gue Connie Springer (pria yang mengkalim dirinya pemilik rambut terindah di kampus padahal tuh rambutnya botak kaya Pak Tarno tanpa wig yang lagi nyulap di acara ibu-ibu pengajian) Rencananya mau hunting pembantu baru. Gue setuju banget. Habis kita udah gonta-ganti pembantu sampe 20x dalam minggu ini, kasusnya pada aneh-aneh semua dimulai dari pembantu yang sok dramatis :  
"AAAH... Kenapa jemurannya tidak habis-habis ? Kenapa ya Tuhan! Hidup ini tidak adil... Arrgggh" jeritnya sambil ngebanting parabola rumah gue.  
Terus pembantu yang ternyata imigran gelap, pembantu yang lebih serem dari pada majikannya, pembantu yang sering kesurupan karena dia melihara jenglot dan suka ngepet, pokonya aneh-aneh deh!  
Gue dan Connie udah tawakal, berdoa, dan yasinan seminggu terakhir ini berharap dapet pembantu yang nggak neko-neko dan betah tinggal di kontrakan kami ini. Amin!

.

.

.

Hooaaaammm...  
HORRAAY HARI INI TIBALAH MALEM MINGGU KLIWON  
emang kenapa ?

IYA KARENA MALEM INI GUE BISA MANDI KEMBANG DI BAWAH SINAR BULAN PURNAMA AGAR MENDAPATKAN JODOH YANG TEPAT! GUE UDAH GAK BETAH JADI JOMBLOO (author u need to stop)

Oke fokus. Gak, gue gak bakal mandi kembang kok, ya setidaknya bukan malem ini.

Gue lagi duduk-duduk di ruang tv, lagi nonton film action-sadis gitu, sama Connie. karena kata Connie cewe itu sukanya sama cowo macho, (atau maho? karena di kampus banyak cewe-cewe fujoshi :/) Jadi gue terpaksa nonton film ini, mudah-mudahan adalah cewe yang ngelirik gue. Selera gue gak tinggi-tinggi amat kok paling cuma, secantik model-model Victoria's Secret.

Dan gue pun memulai percakapan tentang ajang pencarian pembantu yang telah kami rencanakan.

"Jadi, lu udah nyebarin iklan di jalan buat audisi pembantu kita?" Kata gue ke Connie.  
"Waittss... Lu tenang dikit man! Nyebarin pamflet di jalanan is too mainstream bro! Gue udah nyebarin lamaran ke facebook, twitter, tumblr, blog, bahkan ke salah satu thread fanfiction! Tenang aja man, gue punya firasat kalau kita bakal dapet pembantu yang 'normal' kali ini!"  
"Bener lu ye, awas aja..."

Emang koplak si Connie, emang ada pembantu yang punya akun fb ? fanfiction ? gue gak yakin para pembantu-pembantu diluar sana mengerti tentang internet. Ya, mau apa lagi gue harus pasrah.

.

.

.

***Setelah 2 jam berlalu dan sekarang menunjukkan pukul 11 siang***

Ternyata, di dalam kepala Connie yang kinclong terdapat otak yang brilliant.

Rencana gilanya berhasil.

"Jean, lu siap-siap kayanya calon pembantu pertama mau datang nih..."  
"Yaudah, lu jagain pintu ntar kalau ada yang ngebell, lo langsung bukain, gih sana"  
"Oke boss..."

Lalu kami berdua pun siap-siap menanti calon pembantu kami yang baru...

***bell berdering***

"YO WASSAP YO! ANYBODY HOMEE ? "

GILA INI ORANG MAU JADI PEMBANTU ATAU MAU JADI RAPPER SIH ? HUH!

"Iya mbak, masuk aja mau ngelamar jadi pembantu kan?"Tanya Connie dengan muka polosnya di ambang pintu ke mbak-mbak songong yang bedaknya mungkin memiliki ketebalan 10cm.

"HAA? PEMBANTU ? NO NO NO NO? Jadi ini bukan ajang pencarian bakat kaya indo idol gitu ? Anda penipu !"  
"Y-y-yaa mbak nggak baca iklannya-"

**PLAKK**

Satu tamparan yang dahsyat telah mendarat di kepala Connie yang semulus paha para anggota JKT48.  
Lalu, mbak-mbak _freak_ itu meninggalkan Connie sendirian menangis termehek-mehek.

Kasihan Connie.

"KAMPRET LU MBAK AWAS AJA DI JALAN LU BAKAL KETEMU PREMAN BOTAAAAK" jerit Connie saking emosinya.  
"Lu kan juga botak, Con! um maksud gue kalau mau nyari pembantu yang berkualitas kita harus bersabar dan tawakal"  
"Halah, diem lu Jean sok bijak lagi, huh. Lu nggak ngerasain sih gimana rasanya habis ditamapar sama mbak-mbak aneh tadi"  
Gue cuman bisa ketawa, sori ya my dear, Connie.

.

.

.

"Nyalanos apinos, jadinos ayamos bakaros!"  
Setelah mbak anonym tadi pergi Connie malah kesurupan ngucapin mantra aneh ala-ala Harry Potter kw 2 lengkap dengan tongkat sihirnya.  
"CONNIEEE! Lu bisa diam nggak sih ? Gue lagi milih-milih pembantu online ini! Gue jadi gak fokus tauuu"  
"Duuh, maaf deh"  
Connie jadi agak aneh akhir-akhir ini, mungkin efek keseringan dari nonton film sihir Pak Tarno.

.

.

.

***Revaille's POV***

Malam ini, malam pertama saya pergi ke Jakarta melamar kerjaan sebagai pembantu. Mudah-mudahan saya diterima sebagai pembantu di ibu kota. Saya yakin saya pasti diterima, karena saya sudah mendapatkan lebih dari 100 penghargaan sebagai pembantu terbaik se-indonesia raya, dan saya juga masuk di 10 pembantu paling di cari se-asia tenggara, jika saya bisa kerja di Jakarta saya akan go international sebagai TKI, ke Amerika, Eropa, dan Australia.

"Halo, Mas Connie ya?"  
"Iya, betul ini mas Rifa'i?"  
"Bukan mas, saya Revaille. Telepon balik ya mas"  
Hidup di Jakarta itu harus hemat.

.

.

.

***Jean's POV***

"Telepon dari siapa, Con?"  
"Ini, dari calon pembantu, dia minta telepon balik. Gue loudspeak deh."  
Ini beneran calon pembantu atau pejabat daerah? asal main minta telepon balik. Seenak jidatnya aja, Ckckckck...

"Halo, mas sekarang dimana?" Tanya Connie kepada si calon pembantu itu.  
"Saya udh di depan rumah mas, ini pintunya saya buka sendiri atau mas yang bukain yah?"  
"Errr... Saya aja mas yang bukain, lagi on the way ke sana. Tunggu ntar ya"  
"Oke, sip mas"  
Dan berakhirlah pembicaraan singkat via telepon genggam itu.

"Yaudah, gue bukain pintu dulu." Connie pun berjalan ke arah pintu berlihai-lihai dengan gaya jalan ala Miranda Kerr diatas catwalk, untuk membukakan pintu mas Revaille tersayang.

.

.

.

"Assalamualaikum, mas..."  
"Waalaikumsalam, langsung masuk aja mas kita interviewnya di dalem"  
Lalu Connie, yang diikuti oleh mas Revaille pun masuk ke ruang tamu untuk di interview.

EHABSIAIJUS GILA, ini pembantu pendek banget, tingginya dibawah rata-rata (!) holla ? MUKANYA FLAT BANGET- RATA KAYA TEMBOK TERUS RAMBUTNYA BELAH TENGAH KAYA TETEN MENHETTEN MUAAHUAHAHAHAHAHA... Tapi nggak ada yang bisa menandingi muka rupawan gue dong ya...

"Iya mas, silahkan duduk. Kita langsung mulai aja, ya. Mas revaille, umur kira-kira 30-an nggak tau pasti umurnya berapa karena ktp kebakar dan lupa, tinggi sekitar 153 cm, masih single, dulunya pembunuh bayaran bawah kota tapi sekarang sudah taubat, dan berpengalaman. Oke, mas bisa sebutkan pengalaman-pengalaman mas selama menjadi pembantu?"

Tanya gue dengan panjang lebar membacakan identitasnya. Tapi, Connie tampaknya yang mengawasi kami dari belakang, curiga dengan kata 'berpengalaman'. Ini maksudnya berpengalaman dalam pembantu atau pembunuh ?

"Eheeem, iya betul mas. Pengalaman saya selama jadi pembantu, saya sudah banyak mendapatkan penghargaan-penghargaan dari pemerintah. Dan saya itu orangnya agak pelupa, tapi gak sering-sering banget mas. Paling dalam kurun waktu 2 jam bisa 50 kali lupa. Selain itu wajah saya juga, yah tidak pas-pasan. Saya orangnya suka dengan kebersihan mas, saya tidak tahan melihat debu. Sekecil apapun itu." Jawab mas Revaille panjang, sangat lengkap tanpa menarik napas, dan ia menunjukkan piala-piala penghargaan dari mulai yang paling rendah; piala Panasonic Gobel Awards sampe ke piala Grammy.

Sangat _epic_ dan berkualitas.

"Tapi, kok mas bau menyan? Apa jangan-jangan mas ini paranormal yang mau meletin orang-orang ganteng seperti kami, supaya kami jadi jomblo abadi? And cewe-cewe pada naksir ke mas? HAA!"

Jerit Connie dari belakang. Sambil nunjuk-nunjuk si pembantu. Ia muncul tiba-tiba kaya pocong nongol dari kubur. Gue kaget. Saking kagetnya gue salto, sampe ke Irian barat daya (ah lebai ah).

"Oh ini... Ini bukan menyan mas! Ini bau parfume mbak gaga yang terbaru. Mas kudate nih, saya tau kok saya itu emang ganteng. Walaupun yah saya, lumayan pendek. Selain itu, saya juga pakar telemakita mas, eh maksudnya telematika. Saya tahu ada audisi pembantu ini, dari _tweetnya_ mas Connie"

Bukan 'lumayan pendek' tapi emang BENER-BENER PENDEK TAU GAK SIH.  
Asem juga ini pembantu pingin gue lempar pake hp gepeng (read = tablet pc)

"Stopp, stoop! Yaudah karena kami tidak punya stok calon pembantu lagi, mas kami terima di sini sebagai pembantu baru kami. Dan sebagai tukang betulin modem wi-fi, karena mas "pakar". Mudah-mudahan mas betah melayani para jomblo akut seperti kami ini." Jawab gue bijak nan tegas.

"Congrats ya mas, moga-moga betah." Kata Connie dengan kesalnya.

"Yaaaay! _OHMYGOD THIS IS NOT WHAT I EXCPECTED_! Btw wi-fi passwordnya apa mas? Mau update status, biar warga kampung tau kalau saya sekarang kerja di ibu kota sama Connie and Jean!"

MATI GUE MATI.  
INI MALEM MINGGU TER ABSURD YG PERNAH GUE ALAMI. OH NOO.

**A/N****:** Hallo semua ;) ane author baru disini hehe, salam kenal ya! sebenernya author mau post ff ini malem minggu kemarin, biar pas sama latar waktu cerita ini dan untuk menemani jomblo akut... Tapi apalah daya nasi sudah menjadi bubur author ketiduran -_- jeelah! Heheh... Mohon **review** dan **favoritenya** yaaa... (muehehhehe) fanfic ini terinspirasi dari serial Malam Minggu Miko! Maaf ya kalau garing hehe *peace* oh ya, Teten Menhetten itu partnernya Boy Surya di acara Telemakita by malesbangetdotcom (YouTube) :) sekian!


End file.
